


Hey, I Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and if knowledge is power then you’re absolutely fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Like You

Your name is John Egbert, and if knowledge is power then you’re absolutely fucked.

Well, you’re fucked when it comes to Dave. You never really know what he’s thinking, even though he’s your best friend. Well, okay, you know sometimes, but you don’t know what he thinks about important things.

Like, what he would say if you admitted you like him.

Or, what he would do if you kissed him.

It’s infuriating sometimes, not knowing. Rose and Jade have told you time and time again that you should just confess, and you’ve known for a while that they’re right. You just don’t know when or how to say what you need to say.

On a Sunday night, you decide you’ll tell him as soon as the right moment comes up. When you two are alone, and you can easily change the topic.

It’s not as easy as it sounds. You don’t get a moment alone with him all week until Friday afternoon, and then it’s only long enough to confirm your plans to hang out at his place Saturday. Telling him over the internet is out of the question. You don’t want to give him the opportunity to pretend he’s busy and put off his response. Not that you think he’d do that to you, but when you confessed to your first crush online she didn’t say anything for eight minutes. You think it would’ve been easier if you could’ve seen her immediate reaction.

At least you’ve got all afternoon Saturday to find a good time. You get to his apartment right in time for lunch – in other words, about five minutes after he woke up and about half an hour early. You’re always inappropriately early when you’re nervous.

You decide to wait a while to actually knock on the door though. For about ten minutes, you sit on an under-stuffed armchair in the lobby and play games on your phone. You try not to get distracted by the thought that Dave is probably showering somewhere above you, and you fail spectacularly.

It’s not until you hear your name that you give up on your game. When you look up, you see Dave’s bro in front of you. You always wonder how you never notice him until and unless he wants you to.

“Oh, hi,” you say, before putting your phone away. “Um, I got here early, so I –“

“Yep, I can see that,” he cuts you off. “Dave’s ready for you though. You can go ahead and go up, I’ve got things to do.”

You nod and stand up. Knowing Bro, he’ll probably be gone fifteen or sixteen hours. “Alright. Um…I guess I’ll see you later.”

He’s gone in a few seconds, and you’re left with an uneasy feeling in your gut. You can’t put your finger on it until you get to Dave’s floor.

‘Dave’s ready for you’? It sounds like he was preparing something. Or maybe he knows what you’ve been meaning to tell him.

Or maybe you’re just reading into it too much and Bro literally just meant that Dave is decent.

Whatever the case, he was right. Your knock on the door is answered in about three seconds.

You can’t help but smile when you see Dave. He’s wearing his favorite outfit (yours too, if you had a favorite outfit of his) along with those shades you gave him for his birthday a few years back. You think it’s cute that he never takes them off. He has a lot of cute habits, actually.

He greets you and immediately retreats to the kitchen. You take that as an invitation to enter. As you’re closing the door behind you and kicking off your shoes, you hear his voice from the kitchen. “I made lunch for us. Hope you like mac and cheese, ‘cause that’s all I know how to cook.”

Cute habit number two: being the most gracious host ever. You think it’s part of the Southern charm that doesn’t always show through his cool kid demeanor.

“Sounds good,” you call back. You start to make your way over to him, but he comes back in the living room first with two plastic green bowls. You take one with a grin. He smiles too, but it’s barely noticeable.

You sit on the end of the couch so you can rest your bowl on the arm, but you end up holding it carefully anyway. Dave turns on the TV and flops down next to you.

The next ten minutes is spent flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. There’s not a lot to choose from and Dave dismisses it all as crap. You find a game show rerun that you haven’t seen. You like yelling the answers at the TV, especially when you’re right.

At first Dave rolls his eyes at your choice (you can tell by the way his eyebrows rise and fall), but otherwise he doesn’t complain.

Fifteen minutes later, he’s blurting out answers too.

During the commercial break between episodes, he has to go to the bathroom. He grabs the empty bowls and takes them to the kitchen on his way.

You’ve waited long enough now, haven’t you? When he gets back would be a good opportunity to say what you need to say. You take some deep breaths and start preparing. You don’t need to make this harder than it has to be. All you need to say is ‘Hey, I like you.’ Maybe it’s a little anticlimactic, but you’re not all that good at drama anyway.

You say it to yourself over and over. ‘Hey, I like you. Hey, I like you. Hey, I like you.’ You repeat it until you hear the door open and Dave comes back. When he sits back down, he sits closer to you than before.

It sends your mind into overdrive. Dave never does anything by accident. Does he? No, he doesn’t. Does this mean he likes you too? Or is he about to play some prank on you or something dumb like that?

You shake your head, as if that’ll chase the thoughts away. You’re overanalyzing because you’re nervous. You need to hurry up and do something before your chance is gone.

“Hey,” you say, and he turns toward you. The rest of the words don’t come out. You mute the television and face Dave so you don’t have any distractions.

He looks curious, and maybe just a little nervous, but you don’t know why. You think maybe he knows what you’re about to say. It doesn’t matter, you can’t assume, you need to say it anyway.

“Hey, I…” You falter and clear your throat. “Sorry, I just. You’re making me nervous. I just really like you.”

You have to look away from him before you say it, and you can’t bring yourself to look at him after. Instead you look at a point where the wall and the floor meet. You want to look at him as it sinks in, but you’re too nervous.

You keep staring at the baseboard until a hand on your chin forces you to look back at Dave. As usual, you can’t read his expression.

At least his words are straightforward. “Dammit Egbert, I was supposed to make the first move.”

And he kisses you before the words can really sink in.

You don’t really know how to react to that either. You’ve never been kissed and you have no idea how it works. Suddenly you wish you could have practiced. But the best you can do now is imitate him and hope for the best.

You’re reluctant to pull away. You really just want to enjoy this because, hey, the guy you have a massive crush on is kissing you and this is not something that happens every day. But you’re just kind of confused.

“Okay, what’s going on?” You keep your face just a few inches away from his, and you can just barely see his eyes through his shades.

“What’s going on is I had this awesome plan to seduce you and you just went and ruined it.” He’s trying to feign annoyance, but he’s not doing a great job.  He’s smiling and moving a hand into your hair and you think he really just wants to keep kissing.

The whole thing just makes you chuckle. “Seduce me?”

“Mm-hmm. I had all kinds of sweet moves to put on you.”

You can’t help but laugh again. “Okay, can we skip the whole thing about how your moves are so sweet they give me cavities and do the kissy thing again?”

He raises his eyebrows at you. “It wasn’t going to be a whole thing, but okay.” You let him initiate it again, so you can keep following his lead.

Now that you know what’s going on, it’s easier to respond.


End file.
